Nine Network/Other
Logos 1970–2006 Nine (1970) 2.svg|Original variant, later spaced apart slightly. National Nine Network - Living Color (1974).svg|Living color variant (1974-1980) Nine (1970) (Color Unused).svg|Colour variant (unused) Nine Dots (1970).svg|Dots only (as a symbol 1977-1980, also in regional markets from 1989 onwards) Nine Films - Television 1984.png|1984-1986 Stereovision variant (used to promote the network's stereo programs) Nine1988-1992.png|1988-1992 variant Nine1992.png|1992-1994 variant Nine1994.png|1994-1997 variant Nine (1997).png|1997-1999 variant Nine1999.png|1999-2000 variant Numeral variants (1977–1988) In 1977, an numeral variant of the logo without the dots was used alongside the main logo, as seen on some news gathering vehicles and some station identification as well as the Chevrolet Camaro that was used in the 1982 James Hardie 1000 race. Number 9 (1977).svg|Main variant Nine1977-0.png|1977 variant Nine1978.png|1978 variant Nine1979.png|1979 variant Number 9 (1980) (Gray).svg|Gray variant (used in 1980) Number 9 (1977) (Blue).svg|Blue variant Nine83.png|Gold variant (used in 1981, then in 1983) Nine84.png|Blue variant (used in 1982, then between 1985 and 1986) Nine (1977) (Circle).svg|1983 variant Number 9 (1987) (Orange).svg|Orange variant (used in 1987) 2001–2006 Nine (2002) (Dark Blue).svg|Blue (Monday) Nine (2002) (Purple).svg|Purple (Tuesday) Nine (2002) (Orange).svg|Orange (Wednesday) Nine (2002) (Blue).svg|Blue (Thursday) Nine (2002) (Green).svg|Green (Friday) Nine (2002) (Yellow).svg|Yellow (Saturday) Nine (2002) (Red).svg|Red (Sunday) Dots (2001).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big 9.svg|Number 9 only Nine (2001) (Print).svg|Print variant Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets) Big black 9.svg|Number 9 only (Print variant) File:9-qld-blue.jpg|Nine Queensland variant 2006–2008 Nine 2006logo.jpg|Glossy gradient variant Nine Network dot animation.gif|Animation Of The Logo Showing The Dots. Nine (2006) (Green).svg|Green of Shrek variant Nine (2006) (Print).svg|Print variant we��tv.png|Summer Slogan (2007-2008) Nine Summer.png|Logo With Summer Slogan (2007-2008) 2008–present Dots (2007).svg|Dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2007.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only Nine (2008) (Print).svg|Print variant 2000's Dots (Print).svg|Print dots only (as a symbol, also in regional markets except for WIN Television) NineAdelaidePerth2009.svg|Perth & Adelaide stations only (Print variant) 2008–2009 Channel-9 2008-0.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only we��tv.png|Slogan Variant (2008-2009) Nine We��tv.png|Logo With Slogan (2008-2009) Nine We��tv (No Dots).png|Logo With Slogan (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only) (2008-2009) Nine_(Nine_HD_variant,_2008).png|Nine HD variant (2008-2009) February–September 2009 Choose Nine.png|Slogan Variant (2009) Choose Nine (No Dots).png|Slogan Variant (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only) (2009) 2009–2012 Nine2009.png|Perth & Adelaide Stations Only Until March 2010 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (1).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (2).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (Used In Watermarks) (2010) 2010 Olympics Nine (2010) (3).png|Olympics Variant (Perth & Adelaide) (2010) 9Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant (2010-2012) 9Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant (2010-2012) Nine WH.png|Logo With Slogan (2009-2012) Nine WH (No Dots).png|Logo With Slogan (Perth & Adelaide Stations Only Until March 2010) (2009-2010) Paaarqd.png|Hamish & Andy's Gap Year Variant 2012–present Nine Network 2017.svg|Flat variant 9 flat.svg|Flat variant (used on 9Now) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (1).png|Olympics Variant (2012) 2012OlympicsOnNine Logo (2).png|Olympics Variant (2012) Nine Network Asian Gap Year Logo.png|Social media logo for Hamish & Andy's Gap Year Asia Nine Network Bake Off Logo.png|Social media logo for The Great Australian Bake Off NN.AU2012.png|Nine News variant Nine (2012) (Blue).svg|Blue variant Colour variants (2012-present) Nine2012_Green.png|Green variant Nine2012_Orange.png|Orange variant Nine2012_Purple.png|Purple variant Nine2012_Red.png|Red variant Nine2012_Yellow.png|Yellow variant Nine2012_Pink.png|Pink variant (commonly used with Family Food Fight) between 2017 and 2018) Nine2012_Maroon.png|Maroon variant (commonly used with State of Origin) Colour variants (2015-present) Nine (2015, green).png|Green variant Nine (2015, orange).png|Orange variant Nine (2015, purple).png|Purple variant Nine (2015, red).png|Red variant Nine (2015, yellow).png|Yellow variant Nine (2015, pink).png|Pink variant (commonly used with Family Food Fight) between 2017 and 2018) Nine (2015, maroon).png|Maroon variant (commonly used with State of Origin) On-screen logos and idents 1970–1980 Nine 1972.jpg|1972 ID Nine 1975.png|1975-1976 ID Nine 1977.jpg|1977 ID, a localised version of ABC'S 1976 ID vlcsnap-2019-04-05-14h36m41s378.png|1977 ID dots Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 7.12.14 pm.png|1978 ID, a localised version of ABC'S 1977 ID vlcsnap-2019-04-05-14h37m07s632.png|1978 ID dots Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.11.53 pm.png|1979 ID, slightly similar to ABC'S 1978 ID Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-00h38m12s424.png|1979 ID dots Nine 1979 Christmas.JPG|Christmas 1979 ID Nine 1980.png|1980 ID, a localised version of ABC'S 1979 ID 1981–1987 Nine 1981.jpg|1981 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 1.27.40 pm.png|1982 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-24 at 11.45.05 pm.png|1982 Network Promo Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 9.14.33 pm.png|1983 ID Nine 1984.jpg|1984 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 9.50.08 am.png|1984-1985 (Stereovision) Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 9.12.26 pm.png|1984-1986 ID 1987–2000 Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 11.31.02 am.png|1987-1988 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 11.52.28 am.png|1988-1992 ID Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.47.06 pm.png|1988 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.41.57 pm.png|1989 "Shout" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.41.18 pm.png|1990 "Shout" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.50.13 pm.png|1991 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 2.38.33 pm.png|1992 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 3.08.44 pm.png|1993 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 3.11.04 pm.png|1994 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.16.00 pm.png|1994-1997 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 7.44.39 pm.png|1996 ID (Used to celebrate 40 Years of Television) A Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 10.44.47 am.png|1996 ID (Used to celebrate 40 Years of Television) B Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 7.40.59 pm.png|1996 ID (Used to celebrate 40 Years of Television using the 1975 Ident) Screen Shot 2019-04-05 at 6.16.12 pm.png|1997-1999 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 10.05.22 pm.png|1997 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 10.06.16 pm.png|1998 "Still The One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-05-21 at 8.03.42 pm.png|1998 ID (used to promote the 1998 Commonwealth Games) A Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 9.13.51 pm.png|1998 ID (used to promote the 1998 Commonwealth Games) B Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 9.56.46 pm.png|1999-2000 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 7.51.27 pm.png|1999-2000 ID with "New Millennium Television" byline 2001–2006 Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 7.52.21 pm.png|2001-2002 ID A Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 7.59.09 pm.png|2001-2002 ID B Screen Shot 2019-03-22 at 12.44.36 pm.png|2002 "Still the One" Promo Nine-2002Monday.PNG|2002-05 ID (Monday) Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 8.11.19 pm.png|2002-05 ID (Tuesday) Nine-2002Wednesday.PNG|2002-05 ID (Wednesday) Nine-2002Friday.PNG|2002-05 ID (Friday) Nine-2002Saturday.png|2002-05 ID (Saturday) Nine-2002Sunday.PNG|2002-05 ID (Sunday) Screen Shot 2019-06-04 at 2.59.42 pm.png|2003-04 "Still the One" Promo Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 8.04.48 pm.png|Christmas 2003 ID Nine 2004-05 Summer 2.png|Summer 2004/05 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 8.00.18 pm.png|2005-06 ID (Monday) Nine-2005Tuesday.PNG|2005-06 ID (Tuesday) Nine-2005Wednesday.PNG|2005-06 ID (Wednesday) Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 8.05.35 pm.png|2005-06 ID (Thursday) Nine-2005Friday.PNG|2005-06 ID (Friday) Screen Shot 2019-06-04 at 2.57.20 pm.png|2005 ID (Used to celebrate Nine's 50th Year of Broadcasting) UyLOgn.gif|2005 slogan, the soon-ending "Still The One" 2006–2008 Nine 2006 2.jpg|2006 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-24 at 11.47.42 pm.png|2006 "Still The One" Promo Nine 2006 3.jpg|May 2006-January 2007 ID Nine 2006 4.JPG|2006 ID (Used to celebrate 50 Years of Television) Nine2006SummerID.png|Summer 2006/07 ID Nine2006XmasID.png|Christmas 2006 ID Nine2007NewYearsDayID.png|2007 New Year's Day ID Nine 2007.jpg|2007 ID Nine 2007-08 Summer.jpg|Summer 2007/08 ID 2008–2009 Nine-2008-a.PNG|2008 Slogan "Welovetv" Nine-2008.PNG|2008 ID Choose Nine.jpg|2009 ID and slogan "Choose Nine" 2009–2012 Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 9.20.01 pm.png|2009-2012 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 9.21.38 pm.png|2010 Olympics ID (Perth & Adelaide only) 2012–present Channel_Nine_2012_Rebrand|Design Director's Rebrand Video Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 9.18.33 pm.png|2012-2017 ID Channel Nine 2012 Christmas Ident 4|Christmas ID (2013) Channel Nine The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug Movie Tie-In| The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug Movie Tie-In ID (Dec 13) Channel Nine - 2013 30 Second Christmas Ident (2013) 2|Christmas ID (2013) Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 4.13.30 pm.png|2017 Promo Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 4.11.31 pm.png|2019 Promo Slogans Screen Shot 2019-04-01 at 9.00.37 pm.png|1977 Slogan "Let Us Be the One!" Screen Shot 2019-04-01 at 9.06.55 pm.png|1978 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.31.50 pm.png|1979 Slogan "We're the One" Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.32.20 pm.png|1980 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.32.52 pm.png|1981 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Screen Shot 2019-04-09 at 1.27.10 pm.png|1982 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" Nine 1983.png|1983 Slogan "Come On Along!" Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.34.06 pm.png|1984 Slogan, the long-running "Still the One" animated by Pacific Data Images Category:Nine Network Category:Nine Entertainment Co. Category:Special logos Category:Other